What she needed
by gleek06216
Summary: Set after the 'give up the funk' Noah decides to help Rachel get out of her funk. Has Cherryford and Pezberry friendship


**A oneshot that I've had half written sitting in a file forever and finally got an ending. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

That night, after they had performed their funk number for Vocal Adrenaline, Rachel was curled up on the couch, watching Funny Girl. She was setting up for a weekend much like any of her others, watching movies and practicing her singing and dancing. Nothing special.

Her dad's were both out of town on business so she was on her own and it was honestly a relief not to have them here because she didn't want to explain to them what had happened with Jesse. She didn't let them know about any of the bullying she went through, it would just make them feel worse about never being home with her and she didn't want that.

Anyway, she was settling in and just started the movie when there was a knock on the door. That was unusual because it was 7 at night and no one ever came to Rachel's house, especially in the evening.

She got up and walked to the door, moving the curtain away from the side window to see who was there and saw Noah Puckerman standing on her doorstep.

She pulled the door open, confused on why he was at her house on a Friday night when he should be partying or something.

"Hi, Noah" She said, as he looked up when she opened the door.

"Berry" he nodded at her before walking past her into the house and settling himself on her couch.

She shut the door and followed him but stayed standing, "What are you doing here, Noah?" She asked, not being rude, just curious.

"We're going to a party tonight" He answered, before adding "What is this shit" motioning towards the tv.

"That movie is Funny Girl and it is a wonderfully written musical and not, as you so eloquently put it, shit. And what do you mean 'we're' going to a party? I don't remember making those plans."

He rolled his eyes at her rant before grabbing the remote and turning the tv off. "That's because we didn't make plans, Berry but you need to get out of your house for once and live a little. Act like a teenager for a change."

"Why should I go out to a party where there are a bunch of drunk people half of which I don't know and the other half who hate me, Noah?" She asked, not understanding his motives at all.

"Nobody hates you, or at least most of them don't, and you should go because I'm asking you too come out with me"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Won't that hurt your reputation or something to be seen with me?"

He shrugged, "Fuck my reputation, you need to have some fun so I'm going to see that you do."

She hesitated, still positive this was a horrible idea, "I don't know…"

"Trust me, Rach, no one is going to do shit to you while I'm with you and I'm not going anywhere tonight."

She looked into his incredibly green eyes, caught up in them for a while. It had been a long time since she allowed herself to be so caught up in his gaze and now she remembered why. Once she was there, it was hard to look away or to tell him no. She found herself nodding, in agreement and saw his smirk turn into a full fledge smile as said, "Great now go get ready."

She looked down at herself, frowning, "What do I need to wear?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, party clothes?"

She rolled her eyes, "So helpful, thanks."

He grinned, "that's what I'm here for. Um.. I don't know think about what San and Q wear and see if you have anything like that. That's the norm at these parties."

She frowned, thinking before nodding and turning to go upstairs and change, when she heard, "Rach"

She turned to look at him from the bottom of the stair, "Steer clear of those short skirts. Those skirts and drunk jocks won't mix well for you."

She nodded, already realizing that but smiling at him for warning her all the same and walked upstairs.

She scanned through her closet before finally settling on a pair of skinny jeans her daddy had talked her into last time he had taken her shopping and a forest green tank top that she had bought to go underneath one of her button ups. She put some make up on, brushed her hair and found a pair of black flats and was ready to go.

Walking downstairs, she saw Noah had turned on the cable and was now glued on to some sports channel. Walking over to him, she asked, "Is this ok?"

He looked up at her and when he saw her his eyes went a little wide, "Damn, Berry, why don't you dress like that more often?"

She shrugged, "Dad likes the sweaters and I like the skirts."

He shook his head at that but said, "I like the skirts too but…this" He motioned up and down at her outfit, "Needs to be added to your rotation, like yesterday"

She giggled at him before saying, "So I guess that means you approve."

He nodded, before saying, "Wanna make out?"

She rolled her eyes, "That line isn't going to work again, Puckerman"

He smirked at her, "Had to try, ready to go?"

She nodded, "As ready as I'm going to be. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

He rolled his eyes again but didn't answer, instead just grabbed her hand and dragged her out to his truck.

They drove in silence, both just listening to the radio, Rachel softly singing along with the songs.

When they pulled into a driveway, she looked up and saw a lot of cars around, she looked over at him and asked, "Whose house is this?"

"Matt's" he answered as he jumped out of the car walking over to her side to help her out.

"And you're sure it's alright if I'm here? I mean I wasn't exactly invited." She started, looking at the house, with trepidation.

He chuckled, "Berry, it's a party, half the people here weren't exactly invited and besides you were invited, by me and Matt both."

She looked up at him then, raised eyebrow as she asked, "Matt invited me?"

Puck rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, after the whole Jesse thing, I said I thought you should get out and do something and he and Chang said I should bring you here."

She smiled at him then, the full fledge Rachel Berry smile, "That's really sweet of all of you. Remind me to thank them when we see them."

He rolled his eyes at being called sweet but grabbed her hand, "Sure thing, Berry. Let's go."

And in they went, hand and hand.

* * *

It's an exaggeration to say everyone stopped and stared when they walked in holding hands but enough people did that Rachel started to slip her hand out of his. Puck gripped tighter and whispered, "It'll be fine, trust me"

And she did. Before long the stares quit and people went back to their drinking/dancing/making out and left Rachel and Puck to their own devices.

Matt made his way over to the two of them about five minutes after they had shown up, handing Puck a beer and Rachel a drink.

"What is it?" She asked.

Matt leaned in and whisper/yelled "fuzzy navel. It's vodka and orange juice. Don't worry I mixed it myself"

She smiled at him and nodded, "Thank you. And thank you for inviting me, it was sweet of you."

He shrugged, winked at her and yelled, "Enjoy"

Noah then took her hand and led her to the floor while she sipped her drink, smiling as she yelled, "This is really good."

Noah shrugged and said, "Sure if you like those kinda drinks."

She held her drink out to him, "Here try it"

He shook his head.

"Oh come on!" she whined.

He started to shake his head then stopped and smirked as he replied, "I'll try yours if you try mine."

She wrinkled her nose at the thought of trying the beer but nodded, "Deal"

They switched drinks and he took a sip of hers and then watched as she sniffed the bottle, wrinkling her nose before taking a sip. He watched as surprisingly her eyes widened and she took another swig.

"That's actually...good" She said before downing the rest of his beer.

"You like beer?" Noah asked in shock.

"Yeah, i guess so. It smells vile but the taste is surprisingly amazing"

Noah threw his arm around her shoulders, handed her drink off to someone else and said, "You are definitely one of the most awesome chicks I know. Lets go get a couple more beers."

They grabbed a couple beers and ran into Mike, who arched an eyebrow at Rachel, "Beer, Rach? Really?"

Rachel shrugged, "Hello, Michael. Yes I know the drink smells vile but it is incredible once you get past the smell."

Mike shook his head, in astonishment, holding his fist out, which Rachel slowly bumped her own against, "thats cool. Have fun. Catch you later."

Rachel waved, before downing the beer in her hand, causing Noah's eyes to bug out as he took the bottle from her hand. "Alright Killer, lets slow it down."

"What do you mean?" She asked, eyes wide as she blinked up at him.

"This isn't a race. You don't have to down everything I set in your hands, alright?"

"Sure" She nodded before hearing "Sing" Come pouring over the radio. "I love this song! Come dance with me!"

She dragged him to the floor where they did start dancing. "I didn't know you liked My Chemical Romance" Noah yelled.

She nodded, winking before saying, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Puckerman"

He smirked back at her as he twirled her around and they settled into a fun dance routine.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the room**

"Is that?" Came from behind Mike

"Puck and Rachel? Yep sure is and they seem to be having fun" Mike answered Santana.

"I've never been able to get him to dance out there."

Mike shrugged, "Don't ruin it. They both need this."

She gave him an offended look, "Like I would...Ok fine normally I would but as big of a bitch as I can be, I know that that would be like beyond cruel right now"

"Just saying"

"Well stop saying" Santana threw her hand up, marching away and towards the happy duo.

"That can't be good" Matt said, walking up to Mike after they angry latina left.

"I don't know, she seemed...almost happy they were happy." Mike shrugged, "We'll see"

Matt nodded as they stood back and watched the show.

* * *

**Back to Puck and Rachel**

They were so caught up in the dance they didn't notice Santana until she was tapping Rachel on the shoulder.

Rachel turned around, smiling, "Oh, hi Santana. How are you tonight?"

Puck nodded at her, "Satan, how's it going?"

Santana just stared at them for a second before saying, "Berry, this look actually isn't bad and your moves aren't terrible. I can get you an audition if I pull in enough favors."

"Audition?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Cheeros, duh."

Rachel's mouth was open while Puck's went up into a smirk, "Well, San I didn't know you had it in you."

"What the hell are you talking about, Puckerman?"

"Being nice. You just offered to do something nice"

"Noah," Rachel chastised softly before smiling at Santana, "Though its a kind offer, Santana, I am going to have decline."

"What? Why?"

"Because that crowd hates me and though I have no doubt that if I put on the uniform and do the cheers and play the part they would all find me agreeable to get along with, I don't want to make friends that way. However if you would like you and I can go shopping or something. Get to know each other."

Santana cocked her head to the side and everyone around them was waiting for her to shoot Rachel down but instead she slowly nodded, "That might be fun, midget. Give me your phone."

Rachel handed her her phone and watched as she typed in. "Text me so I have your number. We'll upgrade your wardrobe soon."

Rachel nodded as she sent the quick text. San waved and walked off, leaving Rachel to turn back to Noah, "Two beers couldn't have gotten me drunk enough to imagine that could it?"

Noah shook his head, "Nope that really happened. Scarily enough."

Rachel nodded, "I need another beer."

* * *

So through out the night, Rachel danced with Noah, Mike or Matt, drank and had a great time. Santana and Brittany came around a few times but for the most part it ended up being Rachel and Noah. At the end of the night, Matt came up to the pair.

"Do you two want to crash here?"

Rachel looked at Noah who shook his head, "Nah, man I'm fine. I've been to busy watching B here to drink to much."

Rachel started laughing at that which made them look at her. "Something funny?" Matt asked.

She shook her head and made a serious face, "Nope nothing funny here" and then cracked up again.

"Alright, Rach, Time to go home" Noah said, arm around her waist.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I have to say bye to Mikey and Brit and San!"

"Brit and San went home. Remember? They came and told you bye."

"Oh yeah, I should text them to see if they got home." She reached for her phone but Matt stopped her.

"Santana text me. They're at her house and sleeping so I would wait until tomorrow."

Rachel nodded, "Ok but where's Mikey?"

Matt and Puck exchanged a look but finally matt just said, "This way."

He led her to Mike's room in the house "Mike, get your ass up and tell Rach good night so she can go home" Matt yelled into the room, met with a groan in return.

Rachel walked past him and into the room, "Mikey?" She called

"Rach?" He heard.

"Yep, I'm going home. Where are you? It's dark."

His hand reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her down into the bed, causing her to shriek and laugh. "Here I am" he said, laughing with her.

"You're drunk" She told him as she cuddled up to him.

"So are you" he replied, grinning.

"I'm going home with Noah now."

"Ok, Rach but you're coming back later right?"

"I am?"

"Yeah for the Halo tournament. You said you'd kick our asses."

"OH YEAH!" she yelled, "I'll be here. Noah remind me"

"I will B" She heard from the door way before kissing Mike's cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Mikey. See you later"

He hugged her, kissing her cheek and saying, "Night, Rach. Be careful"

"Later" Puck called into the door as Rachel stumbled her way back to them.

"Bye" He heard as he shut the door.

"Can we go now?" He asked her.

She thought about it for a second then nodded. "I'm going to need to be properly rested to kick all of your asses later so I suppose we should go."

"even drunk she talks like an old lady." Matt groaned rolling his eyes, then flinching as she smacked his arm.

"I do not speak like an old lady. I'm speaking proper english. It's not my fault they don't teach it in schools anymore."

"Whatever you say, Rach"

She glared at him but they were at the door so she decided to forget about it and threw her arms around him instead, "Thank you for inviting me. It was fun!"

"Yeah it was fun. You need to come more often, alright?"

She nodded, "I think I will."

"Good, now let Puck get you home and drink a lot of water alright?"

She nodded again, "Thanks, Matt. Good night." she kissed his cheek before turning to Noah. "Okay, you can take me home now"

He smiled at her, "Thanks for the permission, B. Let's get out of here. See ya later, Rutherford."

"Later, take care of her."

"Will do" he promised, throwing his arm around Rachel and leading her out to his truck.

* * *

"So you had fun then?"

"It was just what I needed. Thank you noah" She replied laying her head on his shoulder.

"I told you" He replied as he pulled up into her driveway but she was already fast asleep. "Alright B, Come on, time to get up"

"Uh uh, don't want to" She replied frowning batting his hands away from her.

He chuckled as he bent and picked her up, carrying her out of the car and up to the door. "Where are your keys?"

"Pocket" She muttered so he sat her down on one of her porch chairs and found her house keys. After unlocking the door he picked her back up, dropped her house keys on a table inside the door and carried her to the kitchen.

"Wake up, Rach. We have to get some water in you before you go to bed."

"Noah" She whined but he could tell she was slightly more awake now so he went and grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"Here, drink up. If you drink this whole glass we'll get you to bed, alright?"

She nodded, sleepily and took a sip. Then she quickly drank the rest, as if dying from thirst, suddenly.

"Do you want some more?" He asked and hurried to get more when she nodded. She drank that glass just as quickly and then blinked up at him, "Did I ever tell you how entrancing your eyes are?"

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"You're eyes. Whenever I get caught staring into them, I find it hard to deny you anything. It's the reason I've been avoiding you since we broke up."

"You find it hard to tell me no? You did it pretty easy when we were dating, B"

"Not for things like that, Puckerman" She groaned, sounding almost sober, "I mean like with the party tonight. I didn't want to go but I went because of your damn entrancing eyes."

"Well you have nice eyes too, B"

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever really like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we were dating? Did you like me or was I just a distraction because you couldn't have Quinn?"

"I liked you, Rach. Well yeah at first it was for the wrong reasons but the more we were together, the more I realized how cool you were."

"Do you, maybe, want to try again?"

"You and me?"

"Yeah"

"I"d love to, Rach but I can't say yes to that right now."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because, babe, you're drunk. Do you think you'd ask me out if you were sober?"

she shook her head no but said, "Yes, because I want to date you and I'm Rachel Berry so I get what I want"

He laughed, "How about this. We go to bed and tomorrow when we get up and you're sober, I'll ask you out on a date and go from there okay?"

She nodded, "on one condition."

"what's that?"

"I get my goodnight kiss tonight"

He rolled his eyes at her, but said, "Sure B but lets get you upstairs so you can show me the guest room and we can get you into bed."

* * *

The next morning Rachel blinked awake, groaning as her head was pounding. She turned and saw aspirin and a glass of water on her night stand and downed it before getting up and taking a shower. She remembered the night perfectly fine, she hadn't drank that much. It had been a good night and lots of fun it was the end of the night that had her frowning. She had basically begged Noah to go out with her and he turned her down. Logically she knew he was right, she had been drunk and it would have been wrong to say yes in that state but it didn't help her feel any better. The kiss goodnight had been sweet and just like she remembered. That made her smile as she slipped out of the shower, quickly dressing in work out clothes to work through the hang over.

She heard her phone beep so she went and saw she had a couple texts.

**San:** Hey, Rach. Can't shop today how about tomorrow?

**Mikey: **hey Rach! Did you get home alright? Ready for halo later?

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that" She said outloud as she answered the two texts.

"About what?"

"Ahh" She screamed spinning around to see Noah, in just his jeans, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Noah, I didn't know you were still here.

"I told you I would be. I also told you I'd do this" He walked up to her grabbed her lightly around the waist and pulled her too him, kissing her soundly before pulling back and saying, "Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?"

She was speechless from the kiss so she just nodded, before pulling his face back down to hers.


End file.
